


Half of Me

by panna_acida



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Tony Stark, Incubus Tony, M/M, mention of MPREG, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black wings tinged with gold at the end, little horn fading from black to a dark red curving between curly dark hair, red eyes staring at him filled with lust and fear and a slick tail swishing from left to right before curling around Tony arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad and this means all the error are mine, also the little i wrote about the Incubus mythology is taken by wikipedia, and i changed that to fit the fic, so it's not at all accurate.  
> Also ispired by this amazing [piece of art](http://brownbear-tm.tumblr.com/post/148090852183/%EC%95%85%EB%A7%88%ED%86%A0%EB%8B%88)

Steve stared at the scene in front of him with a raised eyebrow and the mouth slightly ajar, moving his eyes at the  _ strange _ figure in front of him.

Black wings tinged with gold at the end, little horn fading from black to a dark red curving between curly dark hair, red eyes staring at him filled with lust and fear and a slick tail swishing from left to right before curling around Tony arm.

“Tony?” asked the blond moving a few step toward the figure crunched on the floor near the bed.

“DON’T” screamed the boy, making his tongue dart out to wet dry lips, making Steve stop mid step and stare at the little gesture. “Don’t” repeated again Tony, in a more ushed tone curling on himself, shivering and wrapping the wings around him, covering his body like from the sight of the blond.

“Tony” Steve whispered, crunching on the floor and extending a hand toward the shivering form brushing a finger on some of the primaries feather, making the man moan at the simple touch.

“What?” asked startled the blond, retreating the hand like he was burned, while Tony curled even more blocking completely the light around his body with his wings.

Silence, heavy breathing and the temperature of the room raising, that was what followed the awkward moment after Steve little touch.

“What are you?” tried asking the blond after some time, sitting on the floor and drinking the beautiful sight in front of him, with finger twitching to draw and capture the color and of the feather, the shade of the horn, but mostly to touch Tony explore his body in every single way, and never let go. 

A little hiccup, and a low moan followed by the spreading of an heavy scent of honey and vanilla, made Steve shiver and scoot a little bit more near Tony without actually touching.

“Half Incubus” whispered Tony lowering a little one of his wing, just to look at Steve in the eyes before covering again, and shiver. “No one needed to see me like this, no one” ended with a little sob shaking his head and making his feather shuffle at the little movement.

“Tony” tried again Steve inching even closer and actually brushing with his legs some gold feather, making the man moan again at the touch. “Sorry” said moving enough to not touch the wings, but near enough to feel the heat radiating from Tony body.

“What’s happening?” asked taking a deep breath, trying to not move a finger and fighting all of his instinct that screamed to just to take and claim the genius.

“Heat” the only word, that escaped Tony lips, making Steve arch an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

With a deep sigh the blond, after few minute of complete silence after the little hint asked again.

“You need to be more specific Tony because your are cryptic” ended moving in front of the other boy, waiting for Tony to elaborate the word before moving his hand to brush some hair from his forehead touching the heated skin under.

“You are boiling” hissed going to move his entire hand on the man's forehead, feeling better the temperature. “You have a fever” ended starting to move away.

“No” sighed Tony going to grab Steve wrist, before moving the hand on his cheeks and starting to rub on it, with eyes closed and flushed skin.

“You know what an Incubus in the mythology is?” asked without opening his eyes, but starting to nuzzle his nose on the blond palm.

“Yes?” started before clearing his throat, and trying to focus on the question instead of the pleasure that the little gesture was causing him. “An Incubus is a Lilin Demon in male form, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon women in order to engage in sexual activity with them. In other words is the male Succubus” Ended his little explanation staring at the full and red lips that started to kiss his finger in such a delicious way, making him shiver.

“You studied” started Tony with a small laugh, before opening his eyes and finally look at Steve. “Yes,  that's the literal explanation, but short story…” stopped, taking a deep breath “my mother was a Succubus, and Howard was the idiot man that fell in love with her.” Continued closing his eyes moving the hand in his grip away from his face, but never letting go. “There something that the mythology don’t mention, and is that if a Succubus remain pregnant they are bound to that human, and their life as the demon is shortened at last a half. Anyway i’m the result of their love and the rest is history” ended shaking his head leaving Steve hand, and slumping against the bed in defeat.

After that little story, Steve remained in silence staring at the man in front of him for a few second, still missing a piece of the story.

“Ok” started Steve, going to take back Tony hand in his “But this doesn’t explain why you are in heat, and why this is the first time me, or everyone at the Academy notice that” ended, going to stroke his thumbs on Tony wrist feeling the steady beat under his finger.

With a deep breath and relaxing a little, after seeing that Steve didn’t run away from him, Tony let his wings drop exposing completely his body, and letting Steve see how the man was dressed and… a shiver runned down his back making the blond inch closer to the Incubus, inhaling the sweet scent.

Taking in the the black corset that wrapped so beautifully around his torso, the stocking covering his legs and the wetness leaking from his ass drenching the plush carpet under them.

“You are…”

“Disgusting i know”

“NO” hissed Steve going to move his free hand to pinch Tony chin and turn around his head. “Beautiful and” the blond took a deep breath “damn Tony i want to jump on you and actually fuck you till you can barely walk” breathed out moving the hand on Tony chin down his neck, brushing with his finger the man lips.

“That’s what a heat cause on the people around me, and you are no exception” started “it’s strange that you actually didn’t jump on me before” ended tilting his head toward Steve hand, and closing his eyes.

“That’s because i’m not like the other remember? Super Soldier Serum?” said inching closer and closer, brushing his lips on Tony cheeks without kissing. “And actually i always had something for you.” Ended with burning face without moving away from Tony, and inhaling deeply the sweet scent coming from the Incubus.

“You what?” asked Tony, opening his eyes and going to grab Steve on the shoulder to move the man away, just to look at the other red face.

“I’m in love with you” said Steve shaking his head looking at the strange, but beautiful red eyes in front of him, before closing the distance and seal his lips with Tony, making their teeth cling before adjusting to a better position, nipping at the full lips, sucking on Tony's tongue before moving away with a satisfied sigh and a low groan.

“I’m not like the other” started Tony.

“I see” said Steve moving to leave a trail of kiss on Tony's neck.

“I have an insatiable sex drive”

“Good for me”

“I have a heat every month”

“Some funny time”

“I can get pregnant” blurted out nearly tripping on the last word, shutting his eyes and shivering, and not only for the pleasure, but even for the shame of that statement, and fear of making Steve run away from him for real.

“Good to… wait what?” Steve stopped in his work, with wide eyes before going to cup Tony face just to see the flush reach the top of his ears, and the wings quiver.

“I know i’m a freak” started Tony lowering his eyes, starting to curl on himself.

“Ehy” interrupted with a soft voice stroking Tony's cheeks “look at me” asked with a more firm tone, making the genius open his eyes. “I don’t care, i love you because of that brain of yours, for every little action you do, for the good and the bad, because  _ that’s _ what makes you so special. Not your heat, or your reproductive organ” shrugged, going to place a sweet kiss on the perfect nose in front of him making Tony wrinkle. “Understand?” asked after a few second, waiting for a little nod that followed not so long, making Steve smile.

“Ok... now” asked after a while Tony moving his eyes from Steve to the floor and back to Steve face. “Would you fuck me? Because this” and pointed and the wet spot behind his ass, “and this” pointed at the erection between his legs “start to be uncomfortable, and i don’t think i’m going to remain lucid long enough if you don’t do something quickly” ended with a swift flick of his tail, that curled on Steve wrist. Making the man laugh at the little gesture.

“That” started going to nuzzle Tony neck and leaving little pek on the hot skin in front of him “i can do it, but…” and stopped few second just to look Tony in the eyes asking: “But… are  _ you  _ sure?”

“Please” whispered Tony going to wrap his arms around Steve's waist, and starting to nuzzle on the man covered pec with a contented sigh, making the blond snort at the situation.

In that position Tony raised his ass, making some slick slid down his inner thigh and making grow the heat and the scent in his tiny room.

“Tony” Steve growled, starting to move his hand down the other back. Starting from the shoulder, where the wings began, and slowly moving down reaching his round ass to start the prep, when his finger brushed against a plastic surface. “What?” asked Steve turning a little, and moving a bit more his finger, to grab the object, twist it a little and actually pull it out of Tony ass, with a wet and dirty pop making Tony whine at the loss and the glistening butt plug fall on the floor with a soft thud.

“Mh” mumbled, trying to disappear between Steve pecks where his face was buried in shame.

“Sh” soothed Steve, going to brush a finger over the stretched ring of muscle, making Tony jump and moan at the sensation. “You already did half of the job for me dear” announced burying the same digit in the hot and wet tunnel, making Tony sigh and start to move on the single finger.

“Please” whined Tony rocking his hips with more force, trying to satisfy his sex drive, that was starting to grow. “Don’t need prep, please- Fuck me” mumbled, moving one of his hand toward his erection.

“Ah” groaned Steve going to capture the wandering hand with his free one, and stop the Incubus from what he was gonna do. “No, no” started placing a tender kiss, at the join between neck and shoulder “you are going to come, only from me fucking you” and another kiss “understand?” asked tilting his head just to let Tony answer continuing to leave a wet trail behind him.

A nod. And a fleeble “Please” the only answer he needed.

A little smirk grow on Steve face at that pleading voice filled with lust. “As you wish” announced before going to sink his teeth in the soft and hot flesh, where just few second before was leaving tender kisses, making Tony scream and cum untouched painting Steve shirt with white line.

“Oh?” Steve said looking down at his stained shirt, before shrugging and jostling Tony a little to remove the piece of clothes with his pants and underwear and actually move over with the better part. 

Meanwhile Tony just lolled left and right satisfied and boneless for few minute, letting the heat built up again slowly in his belly, letting the lust and the need to be filled overwhelm him. Because he had Steve with him now, right? Right.

After putting his clothes on a nearby chair, Steve crunched down in front of Tony smiling, and extending a hand at the other. “Ready for round two?” asked, taking Tony trembling hand in his, and lifting the genius from the floor to move on the soft and comfy bed near them.

“Now” started making Tony lie on his stomach, and lifting his ass in the air before running a hand on his lower back. “Comfortable?” asked looking at the spread wings on the mattress, and the tail  now wrapped around Tony's waist.

“Yeah” mumbled the genius raising more his ass, making his wings quiver and extend more covering completely the big bed. “Please?” asked wiggling his ass and receiving a firm slap that made Tony moan.

“That’s new” said Steve moving behind the other and grabbing the round and firm ass cheeks in his hand, starting to fondle them. “Ready?” asked with a little smile, pinch one cheek before going to leave a soft kiss on the same spot.

“Please” whimpered Tony sliding down on the bed cover planting his face in one of the cushion.

Smiling, Steve aligned his shaft to the wet hole and in one swift move seated inside the hot channel, bottoming out, and releasing a low moan with Tony.

“Oh god” started, taking a deep breath and going to cover the other man with his body starting to leave kiss on Tony's neck. “You are perfect, so hot, wet and all for me” groaned, shifting a little to move out till the head of his cock before slamming back with more force. And again, and again, and again. Adjusting his angle trying to hit the man prostate and succeeding after few try, when  Tony clamped down and let out the filthiest moan he ever heard. “Atta” Steve grinned with his face buried in Tony's neck biting and kissing with every thrust, continuing trying to hit the same spot over and over.

“I’m, i’m…” and without ending the phrase just came, clumping on Steve shaft and slumping forward on the bed taking with him the other man, that after few more thrust just came with a strangled groan slumping on Tony.

“Thats was…”

“Heavy” Tony muffled, and tired voice reached his ears, making Steve pull out with a squelch and a whimper, before rolling on Tony's side, and wrap the man in his arms mumbling a tired “ _ sorry _ ”.

“Now?” asked some minute of complete silence Tony, turning in Steve's arms and planting his head under the other chin, and wrapping his wings over their bodys.

“Now what?” asked Steve, nuzzling the dark hair and planting a kiss on each horn with a contented sigh without opening his eyes.

Fidgeting and trying to curl on himself Tony groaned. “You, me… what, what are you laughing at?” ended groaning and slapping a hand on Steve head. “I’m trying to be serious and you start to laugh? I… I… AAAAH” ended entangling their bodies and rolling on the other side, but was stopped in his escape what two hands wrapped around the base his tail pulling, making him moan arch at the touch and stop his movement.

“Ok” started Steve repeating the movement again, making Tony moan and shiver. “This is hot, but  that’s not the point” said taking a deep breath and moving the hands from the tail to the man hips. “I’m sorry Tony, but like i said before I’m in love with you, i’m not going anywhere” ended pulling the genius on him but ending up covered in black feather and starting to laugh. 

“I love them, I LOVE THEM!!” screamed still laughing and making Tony huff and start to laugh at the scene.

After a while, and letting the wings disappear with the horn and tail, Tony turned around in Steve's arms burying his face in the other man pec. 

“Promise?” asked in a small voice.

“Promise” answered Steve in a soft voice curling around the other man and letting the sleep overcame him, not before his ears captured a flebil but so clear “ _ i love you too _ ” coming from the miracle in his arms.


End file.
